Star Wars: The Darkness Chronicles
by Jackal Lycan
Summary: After Vader's defeat on Kamino, Starkiller and his family with other Jedi and the new Jedi Order have lived in peace. But when new and old threats surface. The battle between good and evil will be decided by one one with an evil greater than even the Sith can control. Will this mysterious figure fight for peace, or will they destroy it all. Star Wars & The Darkness crossover.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

A silhouetted figure stood within the dark void he had often found himself in. Suspended by chains that wrapped around his bandaged wrists and booted feet.

His bare torso was laced with scar like markings as black as the shadows that surrounded him. His skin was the color of ash in its purest form, like a ghost that had long since died.

The figure rose its head up to the dim light that shined within the void and its soulless black eyes glared at its constant guest. A fair skinned boy in his late teens with dark brown spiked back hair stood in front of him. His oceanic eyes gazing down as he looked at his bandaged arms then to the demon's own. Both were very old and gray in color. And both were drenched in blood.

"What in the name of the force am I?" The boy asked to himself for which no one but the demon could hear or reply. Then suddenly the chains that restrained the demon were shattered and he rushed at the boy.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and holding him tightly in his black clawed grip. The demon's black eyes narrowed as it rose it other clawed hand up to the boy's face. "WHAT AM I?" It roared in the boy's voice with unbridled fury and struck his claws down.


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 1: AFTERMATH

Whats up people my name is Jackal Lycan or Jack if you please. Any who this is a remake of my former fanfiction a hero born from yin and yang. I own nothing but my ocs. Star Wars and its characters belong to Lucasarts. Well technically they belong to Disney now but enough of the useless banter, on with the story.

The storming planet of Kamino raged as the two distant figures continued their dual atop the spire.

"I'll kill you!" The former Sith apprentice to the dark lord shouted in a rage. As he locked sabers with his former master.

"Rise above this she means nothing." Vader tried to reason with the clone of the long departed Jedi Galen Marek. Even as he pressed on and pushed him into a lightning tower and assaulted him with force lightning.

Starkiller continued to press his attacks in order to get to the unconscious Juno, but Vader stayed firmly between the two and reminded the clone that Juno loved a dead man—not a clone. "She loved a dead man. She would have never loved you." "You will die were you stand!"

Starkiller was eventually forced onto his back foot and disarmed. Dodging Vader's lightsaber throws, he caught his former master's lightsaber and threw it back at him, cutting off Vader's right hand. Unfazed by the loss of his hand, Vader spun at Starkiller, punching at him with his prosthetic stump.

Starkiller managed to duck under the blow, though Vader threw him off his feet with a sudden Force push. With Starkiller vulnerable, Vader telekinetically ripped one of the massive lightning rods across the top of the spire out of its socket and attempted to crush the prone Starkiller with the large, pointed tip.

Driven to the edge of the roof by the colossal metal spike, Starkiller managed to draw on the Force to boost his physical strength, pushing the incredible weight clear of his body, while simultaneously lifting one of the other lightning rods from its socket.

Still holding up the other rod, Starkiller pushed the rod pinning him with enough force to send it spinning towards Vader. As the Dark Lord ducked underneath it, Starkiller arranged his own rod to direct a dazzling bolt of lightning across the top of the spire towards himself. Catching and redirecting the bolt, Starkiller channeled it into a powerful barrage of Force Lightning, driving the infamous dark lord to his knees.

"You've taken everything from me!" Starkiller said through gritted teeth as he reclaimed his blue lightsabers and prepared to execute Vader.

"Your feelings for her, are not real."

"They are real to me!" Starkiller gritted, his fury taking hold of him as he readied to strike him down. "Wait," General Kota shouted as he and his troops finally joined up with the young man. "You want him dead as much as I do." "Yes, but not yet. Not until he's told us the Empire's secrets."

"You want to take him prisoner?" Starkiller said in disbelief. "To a hidden rebel base where we can interrogate him. Put him on trial for crimes against the true republic." Kota said and placed his gloved hand on to the young man's shoulder. "And then we'll execute him. To show the galaxy that we don't need to fear him any longer." The old blind general said with a growl towards the Dark Lord. "If I let him live he'll haunt me forever." "He is the only one who knows if Starkiller really survived. He can't tell you if he's dead."

_end flash back_

Deep within the forested planet of Kashyyyk there rests a small hut where the infamous Starkiller and his family was outside training his young 10 year old son; Keeden Marek in his saber style using sticks, carved to resemble lightsbaers. Keeden had inherited his father's hair and his mother Juno's eyes. As for his behavior neither were sure on the matter. "whoa easy there hotshot. You're leaving yourself wide open." Starkiller said smiling at Keeden's attempt to knock him down. Keeden had been training with his father nearly a year now. And soon he would be going to the new academy that would allow him to become a knight just like his father._  
_

"Excuse me master but General Kota wishes to speak with you." PROXY said in his ever present metallic voice. "Alright tell him I'll be right there." Starkiller said and pushed Keeden back making him fall on his back. "Hey no fair dad you cheated." Starkiller lightly chuckled at his son's grumpy expression and narrowed blue eyes. "Well if it makes you feel better, we'll have a rematch when I get back." Keeden nodded happily and Starkiller ruffled the mess of dark brown bangs that cascaded over his head and left into the hut that was there home.

While Starkiller was busy talking to Kota and the new Jedi order via hologram projection. Keeden was free to explore the forests without worrying about getting nagged on by a certain hologram droid that was way over protective. As the young youth climbed through the trees and practiced his force jump. He took in the beauty of his forested home. From the clear blue sea that surrounded the higher tree huts of the native Wookiees, to the smooth beach sand that covered the landscape like snow.

His oceanic eyes soon drifted to a pair of feminine figures that sat cross legged in the sand, after hearing one of them give an annoyed groan. "Mom are we done, yet?" The 10 year old Tagrutan daughter of the former apprentice to the late Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. Whined having been sitting on the sand with her mother for nine hours straight. "Jasmine the point of meditation is to teach you patience." Jasmine groaned and crossed her arms in a pout. "Don't see Spiky doing anything like this." She muttered under her breath. "I'm sure Marek also has Keeden meditate as well. Now back to the lesion." Jasmine sighed in defeat and closed her brown eyes shut and went to "clear her mind" as her mother had put it.

Keeden inwardly snickered at his best friend's dismay and leaped off the tree to further his exploration. He climbed through the dense forest for hours as the skies began to darken around him. "Getting late better head home before mom or dad get worried." He said to himself with a nod and leaped off the tree, deciding to walk the rest of the way there.

"**KEEDEN. . . ."**

Keeden turned, startled by the sudden dark and sinister sounding voice.

"**SOON. . . ."**

"Hello someone there, h-hello?" He called looking all around him but seeing nothing but the thicket of trees and shadows.

Keeden shook his head and proceeded through the thicket of leaves and wood, ending at the front door of his home. However when he came through the door he was instantly drenched by a bucket of water that had hung slight above the door frame, with a trip wire attached to it.

The youngling lifted the bucket of his head to see his friend and obviously the culprit of the surprise attack on him. Trying her best not to burst into laughter from how ridiculous he looked right now with a bucket atop his head. "Sorry I'm late," the young Jedi said with a fake smile. While also thinking of ways to get his dear friend back for ruining his favorite shirt. "Well at least your safe and that's all that matters." The ever kind English accent of his mother Juno said as she and the other adults prepared the table to eat dinner.

After dinner Keeden said good night to his friend and his adopted aunt and went off to bed. But as he lay there atop his twin sized mattress that voice came again. This time repeating what it said in the forest, only this time he could tell where it was coming from. It was talking to him with his mind, as if it had always been there watching waiting. For when it could arise from the pit it dwelled in.

"**KEEDEN. . . . SOON. . . . _I WILL BE FREE_."**

There we are chapter one is finished hope ye liked it and please do not forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 2: SCHOOL DAYS

Top of the morning to ya ladies and lasses. And welcome to chapter 2 of the Shadow Chronicles. Please enjoy the read and no flames, constructive is allowed though your welcome.

The new Jedi academy stood within the vast deserts of Tatooine. Completely eclipsed from the Empire's sight. Keeden stood at 5'6" to 5'7" at the age of sixteen. His dark brown hair spiked back slightly and his piercing blue eyes scanning the crowd of possible students around him. His new attire consisted of a combination of the shoulder guard from his father's arena outfit, along with the bandages and shirt. While the lower half resembled Starkiller's old Sith robes. Except with the boots being strapped not covered by cloth and being in a combination of black and gray.

"Where the hell is this guy. He should have been here by now." Keeden shook his head; ignoring Jasmine's useless bantering and directed his attention towards the front steps of the building, as the sound of footsteps echoed ever closer towards them.

And after two long minutes of unconditioned silence they saw him.

A man stepped out of the shadows of the building, he was towering, taller even then perhaps Vader himself. His ice blue eyes surveyed the amassed students carefully, two sabers hung on each side of him, but the oddest thing about him was his outfit, it looked like stormtrooper armor but half of it was black while the other half was white. He was Master Ryuga Azool. The academy's head teacher.

"Pft," Keeden glanced at his childhood friend, who had her arms crossed over her red tube top with her fingerless red impact gloved hands resting on her elbows. And looked unimpressed with the Jedi knight that was their instructor's entrance. Like Keeden, Jasmine was sixteen years old now and wore a new attire. A pair of black wrappings laced around her arms, exposing her red skin to the hot sun above. Some blue pants with a diamond cut pattern on the sides. The mini skirt that had been attached to her pants had been shortened a great deal. To say the young gray Jedi felt slightly awkward by his female friend's slightly revealing attire, would be an understatement.

To make matters even more distressed he could see the looks some of the other male students were giving her. It made his blood boil at knowing what they could possibly be thinking. Master Ryuga could feel Keeden's frustration as well as a dark chaotic, almost feral presence nearby. Ryuga dismissed any more concerning thoughts from his mind and cleared his throat. "Please come inside. There is much to do." He said in a strong stern voice to the flock of students and they followed him inside.

The interior looked like the inside of the once glorious Jedi temple. Right down to the chambers for were the students would be sleeping. "All right first things first, names. I will point to you and you will state your name. Then I'll place it inside this holocron." Master Ryuga said calmly showing the translucent dimensional shape to the students. Each Padawan went one by one until finally stopping at Keeden and Jasmine. "Final two, state your names." "Keeden Marek," "Jasmine Tano," the two said in haste causing chatter to arise among the other students. From hearing their last names.

Master Azool smirked as he placed the last two students names inside the holocron and sealed it back up using the force. "Good now time for your first lesion; Survival 101."

The survival test was just as grueling and unforgiving for the students. As master Azool had said it would be. Miles and miles of vast sand dunes, Tusken Raiders perching on mountain tops and of course the dreaded sand storms had been bad enough for them. Master Azool had put them all into teams of two. Ironically Keeden and Jasmine had been put into a tag team duo, much to some of the other students displeasure. The goal was to stay alive for three months in the unforgiving wastelands of Tatoonie. And retrieve the flag. Using only their instincts, force powers and training sabers given to them by Ryuga. For protecting themselves from predators and raiders. When master Azool explained the test to them. Jasmine had told him straight to his face that she thought he was insane. For which Ryuga replied, "I am compassionate not insane." Keeden had found it odd that he would just throw them out into the desert like that. And with a limited amount of supplies he might add.

But Ryuga was after all the teacher and Keeden had been raised to respect his elder's wishes, even if he secretly found them to be very superfluous. "Remind me again how wandering aimlessly on a vast desert planet, teaches us about becoming Jedi?" The young Togrutan girl asked dryly from exhaustion and frustration. The two friends had been huffing through the sandy landscape for nearly five hours now. Trying to find shelter but no such luck was present. "I swear if I ever see that guy again I am gonna give him such a-" Jasmine's ranting fell short as she suddenly tripped over something in the sands with a loud clank. crashing into Keeden who was close by and knocking them both into the sea of sand.

"Sorry about that Spiky." She apologized after getting back up from the slightly awkward situation, they had recently found themselves in. Keeden looked to where Jasmine had tripped and saw a glimmer of metal shine in the sun's light. The two Padawans dug through the sand and found a deactivated holodroid with a missing eye. Keeden had noticed that everything on the poor machine was in good condition. Which begged the question as to why was it offline if its clearly fully functional? A few seconds later and he discovered the problem. An EMP chip had been placed on its back, causing it to shutdown automatically. "Hate to interrupt your little science project here, but I'd like to find shelter before we both die from dehydration, thank you."

Keeden nodded understanding what she said was indeed more important than tinkering with an offline droid. The youngling picked up the droid and continued on foot through the vast desert. Where thankfully in a few minutes later the two came across a large cave. As Jasmine sat against a cave wall, finally being able to relax herself. Keeden was busy trying to get the droid online. He had removed the EMP chip from its back and fixed a good bit of its circuitry. But it still remained nonfunctional. "Your not gonna work on that scrap heap all night are you?"

Keeden shook his head as he went back to rewiring the droid's remaining wires. All the while remembering master Azool's purpose for all of this. He had said it had been meant to help each student better understand each other and focus as a team. Keeden didn't really see the point of him pairing him up with someone he already knew so well. But then perhaps there was more to it than that. The young Jedi in training glanced over to his friend to see her sound asleep, against the wall. He gave a grim laugh and went back to work. Unaware of the pair of dark amber eyes that watched him through the darkness, waiting for when to strike.

Well that's chapter 2 hope ya liked it. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next will be upper a lot sooner than this one. Any ways thanx and don't forget to review, Jack out.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 3: NEW ThREATS

Whazzzzz uuuuup! Jack is in the house and welcome my dear friends to another exciting chapter in the Shadow Chronicles saga. Any who without further delay please enjoy the show, (evil laughter echoing in the background.)

Master Azool stood firmly his arms crossed behind his back, as his icy gaze looked on at the swarm of students that staggered across the desert landscapes of Tatoonie. "Hmm," "Find something that peeks your interest master Azool?" The gruff sounding voice of Jedi general Rahm Kota said, as the blind telekentic walked over to him and master Azool glanced over. "You might say General. These younglings are tougher than they appear to be. But I have yet to see the two you regard so highly." General Kota crossed his arms over his armored chest plate and gave a grim laugh. "You never know those two my yet surprise you." Master Azool gave a curt nod and returned his attention back to the outside window, as the second sun began its ascent.

"How much further?"

"About five miles maybe six."

"Technically master Marek the flag is about 4.828032 kilometers east of our position."

Keeden looked to the now functional holodroid who fiddled with his metallic thumbs for a bit before answering; "three miles." Jasmine gave the young brunette a dirty look with her arms crossed over her red tube top. As the tree continued to traverse the sand dunes. "How long you plan on being mad with me?" The Gray Jedi asked his childhood friend who remained speechless. While the trio kept marching on through the desert sands. Unaware of her presence a looming figure watched them through a pair of binoculars.

She retrieved a holoprojector from under her wastelander cloak and out appeared a familiar dark Sith lord; his arms crossed over the breathing device on his chest. "Report," Vader said in his usual deep voice. "The child is with two others, want me to take them out?" Vader took a couple more breaths before saying; "No you are to follow them and bring the child to me, alive." "Yes Lord Vader," the huntress said in a cold voice and ended the transmission. Why did she have to bring the worthless brat back alive, she did not know. But Vader had offered her a lot of credits in exchange and the unfortunate fact that she owed him, for freeing her from that jail cell. "This better be worth it." She said with a scowl and quickly went to tracking her target unseen.

Night fell, and after traveling for what felt like centuries, for which the holodroid dubbed the name Sky had corrected was only four hours. The three had finally made it to the flag. "Its about time, let's get this stupid thing and go already. My feet are killing me." Keeden smirked which to his misfortune was a bad thing to do. Resulting in a right hook right in the face by Jasmine, who was very far from being amused. "Next time I'll be sure to aim a little lower. Now let's get going, I'd like to get there before I freeze my ass off." The angered Togrutan teen snapped grabbing the flag and walking past the two boys. "Man why'd you have to go and slug me like that?" Keeden asked still rubbing his cheek from the unnaturally strong punch by his best friend. "Depends, you want the long answer or the short answer?"

Keeden scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he picked up from a family friend and replied with, "Uh short answer I suppose." "You're a douche plain and simple. You are without a dought in my mind. The oddest boy I have ever had the unfortunate displeasure to have known." She said and Keeden gave a grim laugh. "And I don't think I'd like you'd to be any other way, Spiky." She finished with a smirk to her good friend. Despite the twos' constant bickering and lack of team work with each other. Both younglings had managed to succeed and capture the flag and now were returning it back to the academy.

While the two youths were busy playfully ranting on each other, the huntress peared through her sniper scope and took aim at the back of the boy's neck. "Yeah well your overconfident and-" Keeden's retorting comment was silenced as something hit his neck and he reached behind it to find a poison dart. His vision went hazy as his breathing became ragged and he collapsed to the sand floor, the dart falling from his grasp and in to the sands.

**P.O.V. Keeden**

I heard Jasmine's voice crying out to me as my mind started to go blank. For the first time since we've been friends she sounded scared. I could feel her hand grasp my shoulder and try and keep me awake, but it was invain the poison tha had begun to course through my blood had already done its job. I didn't feel my life fading just my consciousness, as I watched myself be dragged into an all to familiar dark void.

"Easy there now baby steps now, monkey." A strange male British accented voice spoke to me, and I woke up. I rose up from the ground I lay and look around me. The world I found myself in was like anything from my darkest nightmares. Lines of molten fire coursed along the walls and stone grounds. Deadly spikes surrounded parts of the walls preventing only but a straight forword path out of the dark purple shaded kingdom. "Ah there we are finally awake are we monkey?" That same voice that had woken me spoke again. Where was it coming from? "Uh down here," I look down and there standing crouched was, I wasn't even sure. It resembled a black skinned goblin and a imp mixed together. It wore a long shirt with a British flag on it and a fur skinned cat-hat atop his head. His eyes glew a purple hue and he seemed glad to see me. As if he had been waiting a long time for it.

"Who and what are you?" I finally asked and he gave a some what dimented laugh. "Oh sorry bout that mate I needed a good laugh after being stuck in your knoggen since your birth." Stuck in my head? Had he been that thing that had spoke to me during my childhood in the forest. I had kept it a secret thinking it was nothing but my imagination, but now. Now my worst fears had come true it was real and whatever it planned for me, couldn't be good. I reached for my light saber only to find it was no longer on my belt. The imp cleared its throat and I saw my saber hilt within his clawed grasp.

I tried to use the force to bring it back to me, but it didn't work. "Relax Keeden I'm not gonna hurt ya. Now come on better get out of here before. . . . He notices." The impish goblin instructed as he handed me my sword back and began trotting down the lava lit stone floors, with me close by. I followed him down through the shadowy realm, taking in the sights before me. It was horrifying to say the least; bodies were torn to peaces as other goblin like imps or Darklings as Knobby had said they were called. Feasted on their intrails and cackling like mad clowns in a darkened city. While we passed them the warning he had told me about earlier came to mind. "Whose this he you talked about earlier? And what's he got to do with me?" Knobby sighed scratching his head and glanced over to me with a concerned expression on his slightly gastly appearance. "He is the thing that haunts all who lives' nightmares. Night in its true sidistic form, he calls himself. . . . The Darkness."

**P.O.V Jasmine**

Move come on move damn it. I had my hilt drawn and facing the one responsible for hurting my best friend. A woman in a long black tatthered cloak. Covered in Mandelorian armor and holding a sniper rifle. But for some reason I couldn't get myself to move. I had stood my ground against an enraged wookiee and showed no fear. Jumped from a height that would have killed a man, and now survived a twisted Jedi mentor's training. So why couldn't I move? "Well this is most interesting. Here I am to repay a debt in exchange for the person responsible for my mother's imprisonment and execution. And as if by fate, I now stand before the very object of my vengence. Ahsoka Tano, the traitor of the Jedi Order." I heard her laugh and she removed her helmet. I could feel my blood go cold as I stared at her face. It was a light shade of green almost yellow.

With cold amber eyes that stared at me with pure hatred. By the way she looked I'd say she was no more older than me, possibly even Keeden. I finally managed to find my voice and asked not even bothering to hold my fear back now. "W-who are you?" The dark teen raised her rifle up and took aim, sporting an evil smirk across her lime-green face. "My name is Yun Offee, now say hello to my dear mother in the afterlife for me." She replied harshly and fired. I closed my eyes waiting to feel death's cold grasp, only to hear a snarling growl and feel nothing. When I opened my eyes my heart stopped; There standing before a half dead Yun was Keeden.

But not the one I had grown up with, this Keeden cast an aura of evil that I had never felt in my life. He slowly approached the severly damaged bounty hunter and I could swear I heard a voice. It was dark almost sidistic in nature and it appeared to be talking to him. **"_COME KEEDEN, EMBRACE ME EMBRACE MY POWER. EMBRACE. . . . THE DARKNESS."_**It hissed like a snake in a demonic tone and I saw Keeden's hand become engulfed with lightning,as he raised it towards Yun. Intending to finish off her miserable life.

I finally shook from my stupor and rushed out to him, shouting "KEEDEN DON"T!" But I was to late as the lightning in the darkened sky died, so did the now scorched form of Yun Offee.

Ight that sounds like a good stopping point, I suppose. Well any questions just leave 'em in the reviews thank ya and good night everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter everybody.

EPISODE 4: CHANGE IN FIELDS

_**"YESSSSS!" **_The Darkness hissed with a demented cackle at finally being able to manifest itself within its new host. Ever since its former host was killed and was condemned eternally to Hell. Such as the fate of all those The Darkness inhabited and left. The Darkness had found himself trapped within the shadow realm, unable to find a new host that could handle the god-like entity's power.

That was until he saw Starkiller. The young apprentice's primal power over the force made it give a demented laugh. At last he had found the perfect host to replace that traitor's family bloodline. But the demon's plans didn't go as expected Starkiller's force sensitive ability kept the parasite locked inside him, unable to unleash its chaotic powers upon the mortal world once again. The Darkness growled and snarled in content, it was trapped once more inside a useless flesh bag and had no way of getting out.

But when his amber predatary eyes saw Juno Eclipse and could feel how Starkiller felt towards her. A devilish smirk formed over the monster's non existent face. Its day would finally come, it would be free and take the boy Keeden as its new host. He could feel how powerful Starkiller was and Upon Keeden's birth, his sharp teethed grin spread to the extent of dangerously splitting his cheeks.

_**"THROUGH YOU I WILL DISPLAY MY POWER." **_He hissed to the boy telepathically as he slept in his little crib. _**"THROUGH YOU I AM BORN."**_

Keeden stood over the limp form of what remained of Yun Offee, his now amber eyes glaring down upon the scorched corpse. His skin had taken on a gray-ash color the same as all those that had fallen to the darkside's power. His razor sharp jet black claws sparked with ligthning, while the twin serpentine heads of the demon that dwelled within him swayed from side to side. The left one looked as if it had been meant for grabbing while its brother appeared to be for slashing things to pieces.

The dark Jedi could feel his power rising, as The Darkness hissed with demented joy inside his mind. _**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY PUPPET."**_Dark Keeden's elven pointed ears twitched and he turned to see his friend Jasmine slowly approaching him. Fear still present on her red face as she stared into the demon's soulless black eyes.

**P.O.V. Keeden**

When I finally made it out of the otherworld thanks to Knobby, I could feel it, him. He was laughing as I woke up to see a dead body before me that appeared to be scorched by force lightning. I look to my hand in shock, it was still surging with lightning. What the fuck was happening while I was gone. My ears twitched when I suddenly heard movement near me and I turned around. It was Jasmine but she seemed scared. I watched her approach me and once she and I were face to face, he spoke again.

_**"SHE REEKS OF INNOCENCE."**_I heard him growl in an angered demonic tone. Did he hate her for some reason? Was he afraid of her? I wasn't sure. I drew a clawed hand to her face and she placed her hand over mine. "Its all right Spiky. Its going to be okay, we'll find a way to deal with this." My blackened eyes narrowed and my hand slipped from her cheek to her trhoat, grasping it tightly and lifting her up. I could feel him begining to take control again. I yelled for him to stop and let her go, but he didn't listen and just replied with that evil laugh of his. I drew my face to Jasmine's lekku and whispered in a mix of mine and the Dakness's voice.

"Then kill me before its to late." I growled through my fanged teeth, trying just barely to keep the monster from hurting her and slung her to the sand floor and walked off. Once I made it inside the academy I was greeted by the other students, lightsabers drawn and all in various fighting stances. I smirked and rose my hands in to the air, calling forth an army of Darklings by my side and ready to do their new master's bidding.

_Play Padme's remenitions.__ Normal P.O.V.  
_

It was just like the fall of the Jedi temple on Couresant. Jedi students and masters fell one by one, as the sinister lifeforms known as Darklings ravaged through the academy halls. One of the students a human male had amanaged to get past four Darklings and stand bravely before the new Dark Lord, anger evident on his light skinned face. "You will pay with your life Sith scum!" The host gave a grim laugh and a jet black tenticle came from out his back armed with a sharp spear-like tip. The youngling didn't even come close before the demon arm had pierced his heart and he lie impaled on its surface.

The serpentine heads hissed and the left grabbed the foot of the youngling and the right slashed it into pieces. Leaving behind a bloody mess of skin, muscle, and bones.

_**"YES. . . . RIP THEM TO PIECES."**_The Darkness said in a hissing proud voice within its host's mind. As the battle between the academy residents and the Darkness raged Dark Keeden had made his way into the holocron chamber, killing and slaughtering any who got in his way. "Hold it right there." A familiar gruff voice spoke nd a green light saber ignited in the darkness before Keeden. "I'm sorry boy but I'm afraid this fights over." Kota barked standing next to master Azool also having his light saber drawn.

Dark Keeden laughed and waved up his hand causing another rift to open and a Darkling to appear. "Ello monkey what's up?" Knobby said and turned to see the two Jedi masters ready to strike them both down at a moments notice. "Ah fuck me." He said with his pointed ears drooping to the sides of his face. Keeden's arms slowly became surrounded by purple force lightning and the two masters prepared for the worst. Dark Keeden's claws outstretched and he roared in anger letting the lightning illuminate his ash gray skin from within the dark room, as the Darkness heads hissed and lunged out.

**P.O.V. Jasmine**

I darted through the academy walls as quickly as I could and what I saw just made my whole being freeze. I could see my fellow Jedi being killed and mutulated by goblin like imps with jet black skin and bright yellow eyes. The building gave the sense of dread and an evil more powerful than perhaps that prick Vader. I could feel Keeden's force signature nearby and knew he had to be in the holocron chambers. "Miss Tano perhaps it would be best to call for help." I turned to the coward holo droid behind me and gave him a stern glare. If there was one thing I never needed regardless of the situation, it was help. But even if I didn't require assistance doesn't mean the others didn't.

I turned back to Sky and ordered him to get a hold of my mom and uncle Galen, while I went after Keeden. He first didn't seem to keen on the idea of me going alone and possibly outmatched to try and have a chat with my dear friend. But a quick smack up side his metal skull and he nodded in understanding. I made my way to the holocron chambers, taking out a bunch of the little creeps with knives out. "Halt right there missy." A groggy female voice catches my attention and I look up. There standing right in front of the chamber doors were two of those things. Only these were slightly sleaker and were dressed in a old WW1 outfit and smoking on cigars. I ignited my lightsaber and smirked these two were going to be a piece of cake.

The two females laughed, looking at each other before turning back to me and both drawing out miniguns. Okay check that it might not be so easy. They continued to laugh as I dodged the laser fire from thier guns and whenever they seemed to run out they would go back to their assault. "Dance for us," they cackled and I gritted my teeth. I then leaped into the air, dodging their fire and performing a downward slash on the one on the right and sending the right one through the door with a quick force push.

I walked into the chambers and found Keeden facing off against master Azool with both using dual light sabers. I turn my head to see the old man out cold, not surpised that he'd get his butt handed to him. I could beat that old fart in my sleep. "Uh love?" A dark British voice gets my attention and I ignite my light saber and point it at another one of those things. "Ah that bloody hurts," he wined in pain and quickly leaped into the shadows, feeling good as new again. "Aw much better, dark and toasty." I raise an eyebrow at the thing and it just smiled at me. "Oh sorry bout that love. Didn't mean to scary ya if I did." He apologized and I lowered my weapon.

He didn't seem to want to hurt me, but why? Was Keeden controlling him or was it that thing? "Eh love ello," I shake out of my thoughts and look at him again. "I believe you're here cuz of that?" He points and my eyes follow back to the fight between my teacher and best friend. Master Azool appeared to be giving it all he's got, but that thing that was controling Keeden seemed to be growing stronger, with each passing second. I turn back to my strange new friend and ask, "how do I stop this?" He just points up with his pointed index finger and I see a ventilation shaft that had a glimer of sunlight pearing through.

At first I wasn't sure what he meant but then it hit me, the light. Whatever it was was hurt by light. I threw my light saber as best I could, knocking open then vent but the light only appeared in front of me. "Damn it," I swore through gritted teeth and looked around for a way to get it directed at him. As master Azool pushed Keeden into the wall with a charged force push, I saw a switch that looked like controls for the windows blinds. I turn to my partner in crime and he gets the gist of the plan. I rush in to lend aid to master Azool as a distraction, so the little creature can sneak by undetected.

I barely dodge a light saber strike from Keeden that cuts part of my mom's old padawan beads and remind myself to not do that again. Master Azool blocks his strikes causing them to enter a saber lock and I jump on to Keeden's back to try and keep him still. I quickly turn my head and shout, "NOW!" To the imp-goblin and he slams down on the button. The blinds open and in comes blinding sunlight, as I'm slung to the ground on my butt. I watched as my new friend was turned to nothingness right before my eyes and looked over to Keeden.

He was lashing out wildly as the two serpentine heads desolved off him and I could see him revert back to his old self. He collapsed to the ground unconscious and I rushed to his aid quicker than an arch hare late for a meeting with the queen. He was alive that much I knew but that monster was also. I could hear it whispering in pain to him. _**"GET AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"**_It hissed and I placed my hand to his back. Master Azool walked up to me and I saw the stern glare he was sporting. I had a bad feeling of what was going to happen and I only hope Keeden would be okay in the end, after all he was my best friend.

**Jedi council room Normal P.O.V.**

"You can't be serious!" Jasmine practically shouted at the the new grand master of the Jedi council Wag-tu. The council had put Keeden inside a security prison and placed force inhibitor braces on his wrists. Not that it could stop the Darkness. But thanks to Azool telling them of its weakness to light, they made sure to have a rayshield be put in just in case. "I am sorry to hear your disaproval. But that thing must be destroyed before it kills us all." "That thing is my son," Starkiller said with a cold glare to the old lemur-looking creature. Wag-Tu sighed in dismay and opened his amber eyes once more, setting his sights on the three Jedi that were against the idea of having Keeden executed.

"I understand why you all are wanting there to be another way." He said despite seeing Jasmine curl her fingers into a fist. "But there is only two options execution or banishment, I'll let you decide." He said and left shood them off with his walking stick. Outside the council chambers Jasmine was beyond furious with the council having them decide Keeden's fate. Ahsoka tried to comfort her daughter but she just shrugged her off. She wasn't going to let them just seperate the only person she had ever felt a strong connection to, not even if the world was going to end, if she didn't throw him out. She'd gladly let the world burn if it meant he could stay with her.

Jasmine rushed down the halls of the hidden command ship of the alliance and slid into the security cell area undetected. There she came to the cell where he remained and just stood in front of it. Keeden was sitting in a chair with his cuffed hands covering his face, already aware of his friend's pressence but not wanting to face her. Not after what happened at the academy, not after what he did. He could still hear the screams of the Jedi he murdered and still see their faces, their shocked and betrayed expressions burning a hole into his mind. "What the fuck is happening to me?" He asked himself as he rose up from the chair and glanced over to his friend.

"Hey," she said with a half smile and he replied with "hey," in a none caring tone and walked over to her. He could see that her dark brown eyes were red around the edges, had she been crying? The mere thought just nawed at his already wounded heart even more. He couldn't take it, she had been the one person in the entire galaxy he never wanted to hurt. He was not jedi or a hero like his father, nothing but a monster and there was only one way to deal with monsters.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked looking at his friend with content in his eyes. Jasmine's head lowered and she spoke. "I couldn't your my best friend, right?" She asked raising her head up and gazing into his icy eyes. "I don't know what I am anymore." He said and walked back to the chair, sitting down once again with his head leaning into his hands. Jasmine looked at the shell of a being that had remained of her dear friend and leaned against the side of the cell. Slowly sliding down to the ground and placing her head into her arms, crossing them as she brought her legs closer to her chest.

An hour or so later and a group of rebel soldiers along with her mom, her uncle Galen, and General Kota appeared. Jasmine stood up as they all headed for Keeden's cell and one slipped the key card through the lock. She watched as the group of armed men brought out her friend and surrounded him from all sides. "All right let's move along prisoner." Jasmine's fist curled up and she just exploded. She nailed the guard in the jaw and delivered another haymaker to his gut. Ahsoka and Galen both had to retrain her in order for her to calm down. Her eyes were blood shot and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Keeden glanced over towards her and gave her his usual arrogant smile, as his final goodbye to his beloved friend as he passed the corner. Jasmine broke free of the Jedi knights' hold and darted off in his direction, to find the troopers lying dead and Keeden standing before a blackish-purple rift of sorts. Jasmine walked over to him and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry but this is the only way I can keep you safe. I'm exiling myself at least until I can control this. . . . Thing, or be rid of it for good." He said placing his freed hand to her cheek and wiping away a tear.

"Keeden I-" she didn't finish as he soon pressed his lips to hers and slowly parted from her face, leaving her with a shocked and also saddened expression.

"Goodbye Jasmine," he said in a calm tone and fell backwords into the rift, quickly closing behind him as more rebel soldiers appeared behind Jasmine with the others.

_15 years later_

A dark figure sat within his space limo as it pulled up to the restuarant he had been asked to attend for an arranged date. His raven black hair had not changed much over the years, he had still kept it spiked back even though he rarely had it cut now a days. His face had grown a slight stubble but he made sure to keep it clean shaven, afterall the Don of the Corrosant mafia couldn't go out looking like something the cat threw up. He glanced at the pendent he kept hidden inside his coat pocket and glanced its countents one last time. It was of his youngerself, his family, and the woman he loved all standing together, Their faces looked all happy, it brought a smile to his face everytime he looked at it.

It had been fifteen years since he left. Left them and his life as a Jedi behind, left her. He could still hear The Darkness's words in his sleep upon starting his own path. **"THEY. . . .SHE WAS A BURDEN THIS IS FREEDOM, BE THANKFUL KEEDEN."** He closed the pendent as the limo had reached its destination and he placed it back within his coat pocket. An employee opened the limo's door from the outside and he could see all the rest of his boys, standing around the entrance. He headed over to the red and golden colored doors and upon reaching for the handle, a familiar face greeted with a smile as a bright light eclipsed him. "Jackie, how ya doing come on in."

Well there we are ch.4 hope ya enjoyed it and look forward to more, cuz its a coming. Please review and have a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Ello peeps Jack here and thanks so much for ya support with the fic. Like to especially thank mi good buddy ShadowLDrago, for his support. Okay now that the sappy bull**** is said and done, on with the next chapter. Oh I almost forgot this will lay into someof theDarkness storyline. I don't own that either.

EPISODE 5: CHECK PLEASE

_Keeden's mind scape P.O.V. Keeden._

Right around the time of my 10th birthday my father said to me, said "Keeden ya can't out run your fate but you sure as hell gotta try." I didn't really know what he meant back then. You see there was something inside me, something terrible waiting to get out. And when it did, it made me have to leave the only thing I ever cared about and the only life I've ever known behind. I sighed and rose my head back up, the killing only made it stronger, harder to control.

Eventually I found a way to bury it. But ever since its been trying to get back out. It calls itself The Darkness.

_Exit mind scape and fastforward to restuarant door opening._

"Jackie how you doing, come on in." A man with a buzz cut and an Italian accent said as he opened the door for his new boss and good friend. "Hiya Vinnie hows the family?" Keeden now publicly known as the new Don for the Franchetti crime family and former hitman, Jackie Estacado. A name he had adopted from one of the many host's to the Darkness power. "Which one," Vinnie said with a smile as Keeden/Jackie walked into the restuarant and walked up to his other two best employees, Frank and Eddie.

"Hey Jackie check out the rack on the brunette to ya right." Frank said motioning his hands in a sort of wanting manner, before having them rest folded in his lap. Keeden turned his head to the right to see what was so important about the chick and found nothing but a potted plant. "No No your other right." He looked to Frank tilting and pointing his head towards the left. He turned and the woman looked up from the reservations list at him and smiled. "That's his left dip shit." Eddie snapped at his best friend and brother in law, as Keeden looked back to Vinnie.

Vinnie knew something was bothering him, working closely with Keeden after he had killed the original Don to the family, Paulie Franchetti. He and the dark former Jedi turned Don had developed a brotherly bond with one another. Despite the fact he either addressed him as boss or Jackie, didn't seem to matter. "Look this ain't no time to be depressed boss. Come on they got your usual table ready." His chum and employee said trying to lighten the host's dull mood and they walked down the red carpeted floors. With Vinnie greeting everyone he knew and Keeden close behind him.

Keeden followed Vinnie past a passing waiter and to a table with two very gorgeous Twy'lek woman sitting together side by side. "Here ya go boss," Vinnie said pulling out a chair for him to take a seat. "bon apetite." He finished and left but made sure to stay nearby in case there was trouble. "Hiya Jackie remember us from the Candy Club, well do you?" The left twin asked and her sister assured her with "sure he does." Keeden/Jackie replied in an amused manner with, "trust me ladies I wish I did." The right one laughed a little but then suddenly she fell face to the table, with a blaster bolt through the eye. "Holy shit, Jackie get down!" Vinnie shouted as a vehicle soon crashed towards the table were Keeden had been sitting and causing everything to go in slow-motion and fade into black.

_New Jedi Temple, Endor hidden rebel base._

Master Azool carefully moved his light saber from the sides of his newest apprentice's neck and she stood up. Fifteen years had passed since Keeden's self exile. Time she had spent the rest of her life pushing herself in her training, so that one day she'd be able to go and look for him herself. "Rise Jedi Knight Jasmine Tano." Azool said with pride in his voice and Jasmine bowed. "Thank you master," Azool smiled and placed his hand to her shoulder guard. She had grown considerably over the years. No longer a show off, but still retained the whole tough girl attitude of her youth. Her clothing had also grown to an extent as well. She now wore a maroon red laser-proof vest, designed to lessen the impact of blaster bolts and prevent any minor damage to the user. Her arms were still laced with the black wrappings, but her old gloves had been replaced with cloth fingerless gloves. The miniskirt she had worn in her youth had been lengthened to the point it reached just above her ankles and her old pants had been replaced with a black version except without the diamond styled holes in the sides.

Jasmine walked with her master down the halls of the rebel's most secret base. The Empire seemed to be to busy with trying to control the rising crime rate in Corosant that they didn't have enough forces to stop the alliance from taking a Imperial base on Rhen Var. "Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off, Jasmine. You have been doing well enough to allow us to maintain this base. Go now get some sleep, you've earned it." Master Azool instructed his student and she nodded in understanding. Rest was something she had been lacking in a great deal, ever since Keeden left she had abandoned sleep and went straight into honing her skills.

Jasmine entered her room not bothering to flip the light switch on and plopped right on her bed. She turned her head towards the picture of herself and Keeden before the incident at the academy. They were standing in the cave of Tatoonie, Sky had been the one to take the picture. They both had their backs against each other; with Keeden having his arms crossed and her holding up the peace sign with a smirk. She laughed at Keeden's expression, grumpy like the big blue stuffed bear she saw at the carnival they went to when they were kids. He one it in a blaster shoot out game for her, exchange she'd tell him as secret.

Jasmine laid her head against the pillow at the head of her mattress and slowly closed her mocha eyes as she whispered the secret to him in her sleep. "I love you, Keeden Marek."

_Fastfoward back to Keeden in the Corasant restuarant, name unknown._

**_"USE MY POWER OR DIE!" _**The Don's demonic roommate hissed in an angry wicked laugh to his host.

"Never. . . . Never again you son of a bitch." Keeden coughed from the pain and smoke of the explosion and looked towards the hole in the wall. He saw a man with a limp and a cane, dressed in a dark shade of green. After the car had crashed into the window, Vinnie had instructed the rest of the guys to provide cover fire, while he pulled him out back. Taking out any Imperial troops that dared to stand in their way, the two managed to make it to the kitchen. But the repeated firing from the plastic wearing bafoons had caused a gas leak inside the kitchen. When the troops couldn't get through the door, they did the next best thing. While Vinnie tried to break through the jammed door of the back exit, a thermal detantor came in from the corner of the room through the vents. With the Imperials shouting, "burn in hell Estacado!" And then it went up in flames.

And that was how he had found himself in this disposition. Badly wounded leg and nearing death's door. **_"I AM YOUR SALVATION." _**The Darkness said with another laugh as Keeden slowly began crawling towards the man and storm trooper. "Keep pushing him," the man instructed as he left and the trooper took aim with his blaster rifle. **_"EMBRACE THE DARKNESS , KEEDEN."_** The demon hissed again trying to convince its host to let him save his life before he was killed. Keeden looked up to the trooper and his eyes began to shift into the emissive yellow glow of his alter ego. He didn't have a choice either he let the beast free from its cage and get some answers from these pricks, or he'd die and go straight to hell with no means of ever seeing the one he loved ever again.

His mind drifted to Jasmine and he whispered "I'm sorry," before doing as his inner evil wished. **_"AT LAST I FEED!" _**The demon roared as darkness once again formed over Keeden and it lashed out at the trooper, cleaving him in two and lifting him up into the air outside the restuarant.

"Holy fuck!"

"What the hell is that?"

"You see that?"

"Holy shit its the devil!" A squadran of storm troopers shouted in shock and horror as two familiar jet black and violet vained, serpentine heads suddenly erupted from out of the host's back and roared. The left one grabbed one of them and the right roared in his helmeted face, before slinging him into the nearest brick wall, killing another trooper in the process of it bouncing off the wall. The one who tried to run wasn't so lucky. The Darkness grabbed a hold of him by the throat and stomach whipped him in half, slinging the bloody corpse to the ground, before repairing Keeden's leg and dropping back down to the ground.

"Jackie is that you, y-ya got ya thing back, right? Well just in fucking time, right? I can't believe we made it. Thought I was done for sure. Jackie you alright?" Keeden walked over to Vinnie he was hurt but still breathing thank goodness, but his concern was on more pressing matters right now. "What the fuck just happened Vinnie? Who hit us?" He asked in an angered tone. "I'm not sure guessing the Empereor isn't to pleased with us right now." He joked in a strained breath. " I saw some guy with a limp heading down the alley. The rest of our crews out front so you can meet up with 'em on the street. I'll be right there I just- just need to get my wind back. Give 'em hell, Jackie." Vinnie waved the Don off and leaned against the dumpster with a sigh.

Keeden fought his way through the alley and into a barber shop with one of the troopers talking to Vader. "Don't worry Estacodo's dead." He said through his mic and ended the transmission. Keeden used the demon arms to grab a hold of the pitiful trooper and wrap the right around him like a boaconstricter, then ended him by having the head burst through his chest. One of the troopers spotted him but was easily dealt with and ripped asunder. Keeden picked up his blaster pistols and smirked, walking out the door to a cowaring storm trooper shouting, " its the fucking devil himself." Beore Keeden blew his brains across the pavement.

"Its Estacodo he'sstill alive!" A trooper shouted to his fellow men and began opening fire.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE GONNA PAY!" Keeden shouted grabbing a car door with his left demon arm and using it as a shield, while returning fire. Keeden/Jackie shot his way to the other side of the street until suddenly an explosion erupted pushing him through a doorway and blocking it with a taxi. Keeden looked up to none other than Knobby hiding above him in a vent. "Huh you again, was wondering when you were gonna show up." Knobby silently laughed and placed his clawed index finger to his mouth in a shooshing motion and crawled away. "I've got Estacodo he's over here." A storm trooper said walking over to the proned mobster and lowered his gun to his face.

But at that moment Knobby burst through the shadows and delivered a series of headbutts to his skull, until the trooper fell to the ground dead. Shaking his head the Darkling turned around and greeted his long lost buddy. "Ello monkey, its been to long give us a hug." He requested stretching out his arms. "I'll pass but thanks for the help." Keeden said waving him off with his hand. Then a farting sound came from the dark creature and a green stink cloud formed above the dead troopers face, which Knobby waved away with his hand. "Aw what's that smell?" Keeden cringed from the unbarable oder that had been present in the area. "You tell me, I came from your knoggen or did you forget that already." Knobby said with a cackle, "come on then let's move." He said and Keeden rose up from his feet. The darkness powere returning in view.

He took a blaster rifle he got from Knobby and tore the door that led to the way out off its hinges and slung it to the ground. Knobby reappeared out of a rift and started shouting,"move it move it, places to go people to kill." As he headed over to a strange purple dark glowing rift. "Ooh lovely, check it out monkey. You can use this to get some of your mojo back." The impish monster said in glee as his partner approached the Talent Shrine. "Don't be shy give it a go." Upon receiving the power he needed the left demon arm tore into a fallen trooper's chest, devouring his heart and healing the host's wounds.

The Darkness host marched through the gate that his impish friend managed to shock open and out came more troopers. He dealt with them by using his force grip and tearing them to pieces with the demon arms. Knobby led him out of the alley and near a street that had his men dooking it out with the Empire. Keeden tore and shot through the Imperial's ranks and headed down in to the subway, to find the rest. Upon entering he saw a light was just above a gate that he could rip open and proceed. So he slammed the right arm into the light bulb and it burst, illuminating the area in darkness.

"Much better nice and dark now." Knobby said and Keeden tore the gate into scrap metal. Knobby went through the ventilation system, while Keeden/Jackie went right taking out any lights and the two troopers that suddenly opened fire on him. **_"FEED ME THEIR HEARTS."_**The Darkness begged its host. "Take whatever you want as long as I get some answers." Keeden growled and slammed another trooper into the wall, painting it in his squashed brain matter. Keeden had torn through half of the Empire's forces that had been sent after him, nailing them with a shotgun or just ripping them limb from limb with the Darkness. He steadily made his way down the planet's railroad tracks, murdering all who came his way. Until he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear. "Keeden this way." He turned in the direction of the voice and saw nothing. He headed through the ruined remains of the tunnel and there standing on the tracks was Jasmine.

He madly dashed towards her and she turned to him holding out her hand. But just as he came with in reach, she vanished in a flash of light and a speeding train came his way. "Crap," he said through gritted teeth as the blinding light eclipsed him and The Darkness screamed. **_"NO THE HOST WILL NOT DIE!"_**

When the light faded Keeden found him inside a strange place. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself and started to walk around. It looked to be a hospital of sorts. But what caught his attention the most was he couldn't hear or feel the Darkness. He turned to his right and halted in shock. A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a wooden chair, rambling and move his hands in a bizarre fashion. "Jonny, Johnny fucking Powel. What are you doing here and where the hell are we?" Johnny just rambled on with, "You let stupid stuff get stuck in your head and it gets all jumbled and wierd and people think your nuts. Come find me Jackie." He finished looking up at him with a troubled expression.

Keeden walked off noticing that one of his boys' was also there as well. A big bellied Italian by the name of Fat Tony. "Hello," Tony asked in a calm tone. "Tony, Tony what happened did ya find the guys at the restuarant?" Keeden/Jackie asked in haste hoping at least to get some answers from one of his guys, to what the heck just happened. "Sometimes I don't know the difference between a fruit and a vegetable." "What the hell is this place, I gotta get outta here." Keeden said to himself and walked past Tony and turning the corner of the hallway. Then the world flashed again. And Keeden found himself in an alley with the Darkness holding a trooper in the air. He watched as the right demon arm suddenly went down the storm trooper's throat and ripped his spine from his mouth.

**_"YOU ARE THE BRINGER OF DEATH."_**The Darkness hissed and disipated around him. "What the fuck was that?" Keeden said looking at his blood stained hands and looking at the bloody, gory mess he had caused fromletting that monster loose again. "Jackie over here!" Keeden glanced over to the end of the alley andsaw Tony with his limo behind him. Keeden walked over to him and saw the shocked look on his face. "Holy Shit Jackie we that you was dead. What happened back there?" He asked his young boss who seemed to be trying to form his words carefully. "I uh I handled things like I always do. What the hell's going on Tony?" He asked knowing now that he was no longer in that strange world.

"Hell if I know boss. Look we gotta get out of here. You go in your limo and I'll ride in the car with Vinnie. He busted up a few ribs but he's gonna be fine."

_Enter Keeden's mind scape._ Keeden's P.O.V.

First time you use the Darkness, it scares you. But once you've tasted it, you can't stop its all you think about. Like I said it consumes you. Every second of everyday for the last 15 fucking years, I kept myself in check. Gritted my teeth and kept it buried. Now its back and I can feel what its doing to me.

Please don't forget to review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 6: HAUNTED EVILS

A looming figure stood within the dark void of the otherworld. Its appearance was shrouded in jet black purple vained armor, showing only its bright yellow eyes and the long silky ravened hair that reached his shoulders. The dark figure turned and there stood another figure beside him. A woman with short silver-blue hair in an A-line bob style. She was dressed in a slightly revealing golden bikini designed armor, with white tattered wrappings that formed a skirt around her waist. A pair of elegant wings spread from her back and two golden metallic horns curved over her head, forming a halo. Her eyes were an emissive green fire that radiated flickers at the front of her halo.

The dark man casually walked over to her and stood motionless before the angel. He placed a clawed hand to the side of her cheek and she placed a hand to his masked face. The man's amber glowing eyes softened as he gazed into her eyes. Doing his best to ignore the burning caused from her touch. He could see his touch also affecting her, causing to pale her skin with black vains. Why had he created them so different? Why must light and dark fight each other? He blamed him for all of it. Blamed him for having him rule the shadows while she ruled the dawn.

Never being able to choose what they wanted, it had always been his way. His son was the harbinger of death, chaos, and destruction. And his daughter had been the herald of life, peace, and compassion. That is why it had to end, he had to end. His son had snuck into his father's chambers and with the dagger of balance, struck him down. It was there the two had become mortal enemies. Driven away from the prison his father had kept them in order to keep the balance in check. He had changed over the years, becoming darker and more sinister. But his blackened heart still yearned for her. She had been the only thing that could truely make him feel at peace. But she hated him and would never love him, she would never love the monster he had become.

The dark man would never again feel the warm embrace of light's love. Nothing but the dark's cold silence. The appearition of the light faded and his clawed hand clenched into a fist. He hated them, he hated them all. His father raised him and had him locked away. He may have raised him, but he was born in darkness. An appearition of his father appeared and the son growled with narrowing amber eyes. His long white beard covering his pink skinned face, as his light blue eyes gazed at his son in concern.

The dark man gripped the ghost of his father by the scruff of his robe in his claws. And then two serpentine heads emerged from his back. The right slashed a hole down his chest and had grab his ribcage and rip it open. His bleeding father looked at his son in shear horror. The dark figure reached into the old man's exposed chest and grasped his heart in his evil grip. "Please, son I beg you stop this." His father pleaded with him and the sinister figure brought his face closer to his.

"Farewell," it said in dark hissing tone and ripped the man's heart from his body. Dropping the rapidly bleeding corpse, as it covered the floors in blood and vanished from existance. The figure glanced at the still beating heart of his father and with a dimented laugh, crushed it in his hands. The figure looked forward and gave another dimented cackle. His son was dead, now only he remained. Now there was only The Darkness.

Sorry its a little short, next will be longer I promise. Thank you and havea nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODE 7: THE HUNT BEGINS

"So ah I guess setting ya up with the twins didn't go so good, huh?" Vinnie said to the young don as the elevator inside the manson reached its destination and they opened. "Yeah no shit, I'm glad your alright Vin. Now can ya tell me what the fuck just happened?" Keeden/Jackie replied as his right hand man exited the elevator and patiently waited for his boss to exit. "I don't know, saw some guy had a limp. Crazy like one minute he's there next minute the guy just fucking disappears. I don't know I must of hit my head or something." Vinnie said taking a slight pause before continuing, "look any ways Jimmy says he got a lead on the crew that hit us tonight." He finished saying to the host. "Good now find Jimmy tell him to meet me in my office. I'm gonna head up stairs."

"Yeah sure whatever you need Jackie." Vinnie said going off to go and find Jimmy the grape as he was known, and leaving the don to tend to his own business. Keeden headed up the stairs walking down the halls but suddenly halting at two of his men.

"I think the guy's fucking nuts." The right said.

"You think the boss is a nut job?" His buddy next to him replied.

"What don't you?" Keeden's expression went cold and he walked up behind the two men. "You gossiping school girls got something ya wanna say to my face." The two men turned and the fear on their faces was as clear as it was in their voices. "Uh no of course not, boss." "Yeah just-just wanna help Jackie." The host smirked darkly, "that's what I thought you said." and walked off heading towards his room. He casually walked past the terrece of were his other fellow employees Butcher Joyce and Leo were outside talking about how good it was that he got the Darkness back. If only they knew what the cost of it was. He never asked for The Darkness, it chose him. Gave him its power and now. . . . It was his to control.

He still remembered that day, the day the monster came out. It had haunted him his entire life and till this day. He also still remembered the night of his 21st birthday that was the first time he died.

_Begin flashback_

Keeden/Jackie had went in to ST. Maria's orphanage due to a angry phone call from his former employor Paulie. Daring him to come out and meet him face to face alone. The young man knew he might have been walking into a trap, but it didn't matter. Once he and Paulie were alone, they'd have a little chat about the family buisness. The Darkness however had other plans for the future don. As Keeden reached for the door leading to Paulie the demon's tentacles wrapped themselves around his wrists, restraining his movements.

_**"KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY PUPPET. NOW WATCH THIS**_**."** The Darkness hissed and lunged its host's body forward into the room and turning him towards a see-through window, were Paulie and his corrupted cop friend officer Shroot stood. Keeden looked over to the figure next to Paulie and his blood ran cold. She was a human woman around Keeden's age with raven black hair and green eyes. She was a friend he had made upon entering this new life of his. her name was Jenny Romano. The two shared a brother-sister bond between each other. And now his little sister was in danger. Keeden banged the sides of the window unable to break free of the Darkness's hold on him. "_**YOU FLESH IS MINE, YOUR WILL IS**_** MINE. SHE'S MINE"** The creature inside him growled in a dark voice, as Paulie placed Jenny's head to the window and placed a blaster to the back of her head and clicked. Jenny's final words to him as she stared into the fear stricken Jedi's eyes were, "Jackie this is not your fault."

As Jenny's limp form fell to the ground The Darkness released his hold on its young host and Keeden force gripped Paulie and Shroot before they could get away. His body already reverting into the monster responsible for the masacre at the Jedi academy. The dark Jedi built up enough force lightning to make it take a blood red hue, then released it with a fury filled force push. As his form went back to normal he went over to Jenny, faling to his knees as he weaped for not being able to protect her. "_**AW WHAT DID THEY DO TO**_** JENNY."** The Darkness spoke in a fake sad tone. Keeden's fists clenched from under his black coat sleeves. "_**SHE WAS A BURDEN THIS IS FREEDOM."**_Keeden looked to the blaster next to the body of his only sister and grasped it in his hands, before getting up.

"_**WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" **_The Darkness asked as its new host walked back into the room it had brought him into. Hatred present within his jade eyes. There was no other choice; he couldn't control this thing, he knew that now. Nothing could stop it, it would just continue to make others suffer and if he got close to someone, the monster would find some way to rid them from his life permently. His thoughts went back to all those he cared about; his father and mother, his aunt and most importantly Jasmine. If this thing continued to remain in the world than the same thing that had happened to Jenny could also happen to her. He couldn't bear to have that happen, so there was only one course of action.

Keeden placed the barrol of the gun to the bottom of his chin and clicked it ready. "_**NO YOU CANNOT YOU MUST NOT. . .**_** ."** The darkness roared in anger as the serpentine heads snapped around him, in an attempt to stop him before it was to late. But it was done the bolt pierced through the host's head and he collapsed dead to the world, or so he thought.

_end flashback_

The mobster sighed as he laid his head down and sat on his bed. "What the fuck is happening to me?" He asked himself and headed out towards the window of his room. Looking down at all the people that had called this place home long before he was even born. The former Padawan sighed letting his long raven hair dangle over his face. His dark emerald eyes slowly shifted to the amberish glow of his counterpart and The Darkness laughed in evil glee at the feeling of its host's anger. He hated him and hated the curse that had been placed upon him. No matter how many times the host died, the demon would bring him back good as new.

A throat clearing caught the don's attention and he turned to see Vinnie standing outside the door. "Uh everything okay, boss?" Vinnie asked as the don went over to him. Keeden's face went back into his usual dark and cold posture and he spoke to his employee. "Fine, Look I need you to find someone for me. Johnny Powell lives down by the queen's burrow bridge. Ya find him and bring him here." "Johnny Powell? Ain't that the guy who used to help ya out with that. . . . Thing of yours. He was a weird fuck, whatever happened to that guy any way?" Vinnie asked a bit confused by his boss's request. "It don't matter come bring him by for a visit, and hey you don't have to be nice to him." The don instructed his right hand man in a serious voice.

"Alright boss I'll have the new guys go get him. Oh and hey uh Jimmy's waiting for ya in your office. He's got a lead on the guys who hit us tonight." "Thanks Vinnie," the former Jedi said to his good friend and headed down stairsto his office. "Jackie good to see ya in one piece, kid." Jimmy greeted the young don in his usual purple colored suit and hat. "Vinnie says ya got information for me." Keeden/Jackie asked his second father who began his intel sharing in no time. "This thing at the restuarant, I just heard from Amileo Capesi. Couple hours later someone torched our warehouse down at the docks and Freddie tells me two of our boys got clipped outside of Jeno's deli tonight. Someone's making a play." The old mobster said with a swing of his index finger.

"Whoever did this to us is dead you here me Jimmy." The young host said darkly bringing a smile to the elderly man's face. "There's the Jackie Estacado I know. Vinnie told me ya got the thing of yours back to night, it's about fucking time." Jimmy said raising both of his arms in a scary manner, before having them rest back at his lap. "Alright just tell me what you know already." The host asked in an amused voice. "A waiter recognized one of the guests tonight, some guy named Swifty." Keeden smirked, he heard that name before. Swifty was a low-life thug for hire that worked around an old construction site in the lower east side of Coroscant.

"Swfty, yeah I know that prick. He left as soon as I got there. I never actually met him before but I'm definatly looking forward to meeting him now." Jimmy smiled at the dark Jedi's response and replied with, "I had Vinnie go and get some of the boy's together. Let me know when ya ready to go and kick some rightous ass." Keeden/Jackie smirked and gave a curt nod before walking out of his office and meeting Vinnie by the elevaor. "Hey Jacki what say we go pay this asshole Swifty a visit."

"Let's go crack some skulls." Keeden said in a far from amused tone.

"Outta boy boss, let's head down." Vinnie said pushing the elevator button andwaiting for the boss to enter and face him."Alright time to go to work." And the doors closed around the young dark don.

_Keeden's mindscape Keeden's P.O.V._

Wanna know something funny? When I was a kid, the dark use to scare the shit right out of me. I always felt like there was something out there, in the shadows just waiting. My mother always said I was a smart kid she tried to tell me, "Keeden either you control your fears or they'll control you." And I tried to control them, believe me I tried. But every night there I was; hiding under the sheets trying to convence myself that whatever was out there, wasn't real. Thank god I out grew that shit, huh.

_Exit mindscape._

Ight please leave a review and havea nice night, thank you.


End file.
